Becoming Immortal
by IdioticFishPie
Summary: Nicole was an average teenager, but somehow she was different. When Craig came to her school and she realised her true emo match, her life was great... Or so it seems. This story is about how she deals with it. Continued in 'Emotions'
1. Chapter 1

**Becoming Immortal**

**Chapter 1 **

**"Nicole, are you coming or not? Because we're already late as it is." Danni, my best friend, called from the inside of her convertable. It was the first day back at school and even though it hardly even took ten minutes to step into some jeans, a hoodie, scrape my hair into a pony-tail and plug my headphones into my ears I still ended up being late every day. **

**"Yeah, just hold on a sec," I said, looking in the mirror. Even though I barely cared what I looked like, I couldn't help myself stopping and looking at what I had become. Before, I used to let my curly black hair bounce just shy of my shoulders and I used to dress in black jeggings and designer dress tops. I lived with my Mom and my Dad in this huge house in the city and I drove myself to school. Although by the time I turned sixteen, I completely changed. And I don't know why. It was like, as soon as I moved into the apartment Mom and Dad got me for my birthday, I suddenly became a different person. I stopped dressing the way I did and suddenly started looking like a pain-stricken vampire. I'm not goth, not emo, I just dress like this and listen to some awesome bands. Well, most people don't consider screamo and metal awesome, but I do. I think.**

**"So, what happened over the holidays? What did I miss?" Whitney asked. She was also my best friend, although she was more like my twin sister. Danni dressed like a Barbie, and as a matter of fact, I don't actually know why I hang out with her.**

**"N-Nothing..." I stammered. Well, as far as I was concerned nothing **_**had**_** happened, but I knew as soon as I told her me and Josh were over she would literally crap herself. Well, not really but you know what I mean.**

**"Oh, well that's a shame, because I had a wonderful time in Disney Land." she said sarcastically. "But I mean, I'm glad I didn't miss out on anything good."**

**I gave her a slight smile and turned my iPod up, while Danni texted constantly.**

**"...What about you, Barbie? What happened with you over the hols?" Whitney asked. Danni just shrugged. "Aww, come on, nothing's happened over the vacation? I mean, you never miss **_**anything**_**, Danni. You're always getting texts from people you barely know telling you that so-and-so has just decided to go emo or whatever, and some guy is hosting this huge party at this awesome night-club. Honestly, **_**nothing**_**?"**

**"Sssh! Texting!" Danni hissed. I swear, if anyone ever had a thumb-war against Danni, they'd have to spend the rest of the day in A&E with a broken thumb. **

**"...Whatever," Whitney sighed, jumping off of the table she was sat on. "I'll just tell you about my time in Disney Land."**

**"I thought you said nothing happened?" I asked.**

**"I did, but I can still tell you all the crap details like what film I watched on the plane, blah blah... blah blah...." she began. I immediately turned up my music to full. It was obvious I wasn't listening, but Whitney kept talking. It wasn't as if she couldn't hear Slipknot playing - In fact, I think everyone near us could - but she was an orphan and didn't have many people to talk to besides us. I felt a bit bad when I realised that, but it didn't make me turn my iPod down. She lived with her Foster-Mum, Natalie, and Natalie mostly adopted little tots. In fact, Whitney was the only over-5 in Natalie's house besides Natalie herself. It was kind of an emergancy that Whitney got fostered, because she was kind of in a suicidal-state when her parents died and the place she lived in while she had no foster-family had too many other kids to notice that she had often slit her wrists. Lovely, I know. So when Whitney had to talk, we were the ones who had to suffer.**

** Suddenly, Mr. Barnes walked past and stopped right infront of us. Mr. Barnes is our hopelessly confused tutor. He's about 20, and god knows why he's working in our school. God knows why he got the job here. Although I don't know why I'm saying God knows. Unlike most Americans, I'm Pagan. That means that you think the world just grew, along with all the other planets and stuff. I mean, if God is real and if he did create the world, who created him? He couldn't just be there. Anyway, Mr. Barnes glanced at his watch and saw that it was already half eight. That was the time first lesson started.**

**"W-What are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He stammered. I looked at Whitney, she looked at me, and Danni looked at her phone.**

**"Well...? Are you gonna go to lesson or not?" Mr. Barnes continued.**

**"This **_**is**_** our lesson, Sir," Danni lied, putting her phone in her purse and standing up. "You see, this is a Science test. To see how long you can stay here doing completely nothing until you become so mind-numbingly bored you go crazy and end up in a Nuthouse." **

**"Yeah, like he's gonna believe that load of bull," Whitney whispered. "Way-to-go, Barbie." Mr. Barnes looked around nervously, looked as if he was going to say something and then suddenly walked away quickly.**

**"Point-one to Danni!" Danni exclaimed as me and Whitney laughed hysterically as we realised someone had stapled a sign saying 'Don't Touch Me - You'll Be the First' on his back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**About half an hour later it was time for my next lesson, Science (Oh, the joy), and because it was a new year there were new students and stuff. Well, because I'd also changed class I had no idea where to sit. I couldn't see any empty spaces, so I just perched myself on the edge of a random desk, infront of a chair that this guy had put his feet up on and then I turned on my iPod again. I accidentally forgot that the volume was up to full so when the teacher heard Marilyn Manson shout out: Fight! Fight! he wasn't too happy. He walked over to the desk I was sat on but turned to the boy.**

**"Alright, Craig, hand over the iPod or phone or whatever it is. I know you listen to that sort of shit."**

**"Seriously, Sir, its not me. Although the music I listen to isn't shit." Craig said. I turned and looked at him, and was taken by surprise. He wasn't like all the other guys - You know, blonde, tan, muscular - He had black longish hair and was extremely pale. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, then moved his leg off the seat.**

**"Well it must be you, Missy." the teacher said, turning to me. I didn't hear him. It wasn't that the music was up too loud - although it was really really loud and had caught the attention of everyone in the class - I couldn't take my eyes off Craig. Which sounds really needy. Although he stood out from all the rest, just like me. I mean, of course Whitney looked a little like me, but she had brown hair instead of black, she never wore hoodies and just black T-Shirts with a logo on and she always wore these Gothic boots. Although I nearly always dressed in black, I always had various coloured pairs of converse and high-tops, and I also had various coloured belts I wore over my black dress-tops. Craig was wearing black and grey, and that was literally it.**

**"Miss, could you **_**please**_** turn the music down?" the teacher repeated. I was still day-dreaming. " . . . TURN THE MUSIC DOWN ALREADY!" He shouted. I suddenly snapped out of my daydream and turned the iPod off. I sat down next to Craig and looked straight ahead. I knew if I looked at him again I wouldn't be able to snap out of it so quickly. Although the first time had harldy been quick. But before I knew it, the teacher (Who was called Mr. Collins) had got out the bunsen burners and stuff and told us to see how long it took to evaporate some water. The bunsen burners were one between two. So I **_**had**_** to look at Craig.**

** I thought it would be hard - You know, with the staring spell and all that - But it was actually quite easy. We got talking about Marilyn Manson and Slipknot and all the other sorts of bands I liked, and I found out we were pretty much the same. We both couldn't live without Kerrang (And although it was a rock music-channel we had to admit it had some pretty good songs) and our wardrobes were pretty much black. Neither of us could decide what we were - Emo, goth, grunge, whatever - and we kind just appreciated each other for just being ourselves. Pretty cool for an hour of Science, right?**

** Anyway, after that lesson it was break. I planned to walk with Craig but he walked out of the class so fast I barely had got out of my seat when he had grabbed his coat and bag and was off. So instead I went and met up with Whitney and Danni, and we just walked off to the Cafe. **

**We sat down on a high-table and I bought a round of milkshakes, and as I was bringing them to the table I saw that Craig was sat on his own in a corner. I walked back to my table and put down the milkshakes.**

**"Hey, err... I'll be right back, 'kay?" I said to Danni and Whitney.**

**"Why? Where are you going?" Danni asked, glancing up from her phone.**

**"Oh... I... I have to pee. Haha."**

**"I'll go with you then," Whitney said, picking up her bag and getting off of her seat.**

**"No, no, I'll be fine," I said hurriedly, pushing her back on her seat. "Stay here with Danni. Oh, and do me a favour, go and get me one of those chocolate chip cookies. I didn't have enough change when I was up there."**

**"Okay." Whitney said. "Have fun."**

**I walked off, out of the cafe, thinking why on earth Whitney had told me to have fun in the bathroom. I counted to ten, peered at the door and saw that she had gone into the line for the cookies, so I ran back in and edged my way past Danni towards Craig's table. Danni didn't notice I was there because she was too busy texting. I swear, if someone took away her phone she would become suicidal.**

**After I got to Craig's table he barely looked at me. He just accepted that I'd sat down and just stayed where he was, with a motionless look on his face.**

**"What's up?" I asked curiously. He didn't seem like the type of person to not have friends. I mean, he was like a guy version of me, and I had two great friends. Craig just shrugged, and then there was this huge dramatic pause. Normally I'm good at cheering people up, or so I thought, so I was pretty surprised when he didn't stir after I poked him repeatedly for two minutes.**

**"Seriously, what's up?" I repeated. He didn't say anything. I sighed and looked across at the line. Whitney was at the front. "Look, I have to go now, but have this and give it back to me next time you see me, okay?" I said, handing him my iPod. That was the weirdest sensation. I never went anywhere without my iPod. It was like abondoning my child. Craig just looked at it, and nodded at me, as if he was dismissing me. Most people would think that would be rude, but I didn't. I understood a little. I mean, everyone has bad days, right? Craig was probably having one of those, times a hundred with a whole bunch of anti-socialness on top, all crammed into one break. But as I walked back to our table, I took one last look at him and smiled as I saw he plugged the earphones in his ears and started to play some music. I heard a little bit of Marilyn Manson, but I think he switched it over because he'd probably heard enough of it in Science.**


	3. Chapter 3

** "So, who is he?" Whitney asked as we walked to English.  
"What do you mean?" I stammered, nervously.**

**"Who's the guy you went to see while I bought you that cookie?" **

**"There is no guy! What made you think that?"**

**"Hey, err... I'll be right back, 'kay? ... Oh... I... I have to pee. Haha." she repeated in a giggly immatation of my voice. "P-lease. The **_**worst**_** excuse ever. And besides, you are my mind-twin. I know everything about you." **

**"Oh yeah? What did I eat for breakfast?" I questioned.**

**"Food." Whitney said, sassily. We both laughed at the sight of her face as she said it. But then she stopped. "Seriously, there is a guy. And there can't be. It wouldn't be right. I mean, you're still with Josh, aren't you? Or are you in a fight or something, because when I saw him and said Hi to him for you he looked well freaked out."**

**"...Look, there is no guy." I lied. "But yes, me and Josh did have a fight. And in fact, we broke up. That's all you need to know. The rest is none of your business." I said. Then I stopped and realised that I said 'The rest'. She would play that card **_**forever.**_

**"The rest!" she exclaimed, like I knew she would. "Haha, I'm gonna find out who he is! You can't keep secrets from me, Nicole Summers. I can read you like a book." Which is actually pretty surprising, seeing as she has never finished a book in her whole life - She thinks they are too boring.**

**I just smirked, and sat down in my seat.**

**Sooner or later it was the end of the day, and when me and Danni went over to the car-lot to get in the car I saw that Craig was standing next to it. He smiled and started to walk towards me.  
"Hey, Danni, I'll be right back, okay?" I said. Then I pretended to look in my bag for my purse. "... Oh, I must have left my purse in Geography. Could you go get it please?" I lied. Danni raised her eyebrows and span around on one foot and then she started walking back into the school.**

**"So, that music cheered you up, I guess?" I asked after reaching Craig.**

**"Yep. You listen to some great bands." he said, unplugging the earphones and handing the iPod over to me.**

**"Sure. Screamo and metal is soo great." I laughed, sarcastically. "Why listen to pop when you could destroy your eardrums?"**

**"Haha, yeah," Craig smirked. He looked at me for a while, and I had to turn away, blushing. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?"**

**"Yeah, okay. Oh, before I forget, what's your number?" I asked, pulling my phone out from my pocket. **

**"Hand it over and I'll put it in," he suggested as we exchanged phone numbers.**

**"Bye, then." I said, waving.**

**"See you." He smiled. As we walked away in seperate directions, I couldn't help but feel happy when I saw he was looking at me when I glanced behind my shoulder.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"So, who was that guy in the car-lot?" Danni asked me as we drove off of the freeway and towards my road.**

**"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, a little (Or alot) annoyed that both my friends knew there **_**was**_** a guy, and pretty much worried if they had they ability to worm him out of me or not. "There's no guy. Honestly."**

**"Ugh, yeah right. I saw you exchanging numbers in the lot." Danni scoffed. "You don't just do that with people you just met unless you really like them."**

**"Not necessarily," I said, turning in my seat and looking in the rear-view mirror. "He- He's a family friend."**

**"Whatever," Danni sighed, turning into my road. "All I know is that you must really like him, because its the first day at school and he's new. Because, you know me, if he wasn't new, I would know him. I know everybody, right? That's what everyone things of me, anyway." I looked at her, and realised that she wasn't just some blonde bimbo, some pathetic air-head. Sure, she had her ways, but it didn't mean she wasn't smart and caring underneath. Honestly, you find alot about someone during the 20 minutes it takes for me to get home.**

**"Don't worry, Danni, we can change your reputation if you want to." I smiled, trying to think of the bright side. She gave me a weak smile. "And look, maybe there is a guy. And I know you are trying to be a good friend and you're just being a normal person, but could you keep out of my business?" She looked at me and nodded. I smiled and waved her goodbye. Just as I reached my door and she began to pull away from the driveway, I shouted out "No texting! You don't want to get pulled over... AGAIN!" **

**After saying goodbye to everyone and receiving a few harsh texts from Whitney, begging me to tell her who he was, I decided to ring up Craig. But then I decided to order some pizza. Oh, come on. Even though I'm really like a stick-insect, it doesn't mean I don't eat! I'm just one of those people who eat loads and just doesn't put on any weight. So, anyway, after eating my way through half a chicken-and-sweetcorn pizza, I finally managed to get through to Craig.**

**"Hello?" he said nervously as he picked up the phone.**

**"Oh, hey, it's Nicole." I answered.**

**"Oh, hey. What's up?"**

**"Oh, err... Nothing, I just need someone to talk to, I guess." I stammered. "If that's alright. I mean, I could always ring up Danni or Whitney or someone else."**

**"No, it's okay. I heard of Danni - Isn't she that Barbie girl? But I haven't heard of Whitney. I'll have to look her up." Craig explained.**

**"Oh, sure. I'll show Whitney to you at school tomorrow, maybe. And yeah, Danni is that 'Barbie' girl, although I never call her it. I mean, she does act like a blonde bimbo at times but she isn't, not really. I think she only does it to... You know, fit in."**

**"Fit in? She completely stands out!"**

**"I guess... I mean, she must have thought that this whole school was gonna be full of blondes. Everyone's just got brown hair or random highlights or whatever. I'm the only person with hair like this, though."**

**"Cool."**

**"... And you're the only guy with hair like that." I said, wriggling in my seat as I picked up another bit of pizza.**

**"Yeah, I know. I used to be like in a whole group of people at my old school. But then, when I moved I just literally changed for no reason."**

**"Ohmigod! The same thing happened to me!" I squealed, maybe too over-excitedly. I was just a little amazed at how much we had in common. Sure, when I lived with my parents there were a whole bunch of girls exactly like me, and I'd had more than a fair share of boyfriends, but things changed as soon as I moved here. **

**"Oh, cool. So, where abouts do you live?" he asked me. I heard him slurp down the last of whatever he was drinking.**

**"Oh, I live off of the freeway. I know it doesn't seem to exciting, but after that you come down this long strip of beach with several roads sprouting off of it and I live in Bayview Road." I explained, flicking stray bits of sweetcorn out of the pizza box and into a pot that was meant to have a candle in. **

**"Oh, I think I know where that is. Maybe we could carpool." He said casually. I was so excited. I mean, ever since I had come to this school and been like this, well, no boy had ever taken an interest in me. And the only one who had was a total loser. Sad, I know.**

**"So, shall we?" Craig asked as I hadn't replied.**

**"Err... Cool. Sure. Maybe. I don't know." I laughed nervously. I was definetely up for going to school with him, but I wasn't sure what Danni would think. Well, if I went with Craig then maybe Danni could go with Whitney. Although if I went with Craig, they would almost definetely see him and know what was going on.**

**"Haha, okay, text me later then,"**

**"Oh, sure, okay. Er... I'm downloading some songs. What do you think I should buy: System of a Down or Greenday?"**

**"System of a Down, please! I can't have Billy-Joe making competetion, can I?" he laughed. "Gd'bye." He said quickly, before I had the time to ask what he meant by 'competetion'. Did he... Did he **_**like**_** me?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day I was kind of worried. I hadn't exactly remember whether to tell him if we could carpool. But by the time I had thought of it, Danni was already outside my driveway. **

**"Hold on, Danni, I'm just coming!" I shouted from the my room as Danni honked the horn of her car. I plugged my earphones in my ears and texted Craig:  
**

**'Sorry, fell asleep last night and forgot to text you! =/ Hope its alright. Maybe we could carpool tomorrow; I just need to find out if its okay with Danni and Whitney. See ya at school x'**

**"So, how'd it go?" Danni asked as we drove along the road.**

**"Huh?" I asked, not bothering to turn my iPod down.**

**"How'd it go with you and that guy? I mean, you rang him, didn't you?"**

**"... Maybe," I said, opening the glove-box and eating whatever looked good.**

**"So you **_**did**_** ring him! What did you talk about?" Danni squealed exitedly as she took the doughnut out of my hand and shot me a 'I wouldn't eat that if I were you' look.**

**"Oh, nothing much. He was wondering if I'd like to car-pool with him." I shrugged, as if it was nothing, although secretly I was screaming inside.**

**"Nothing much? That's huge! And after one day! So what did you say?" Danni queried as she threw the doughnut out of the window.**

**"I **_**told**_** you! He's a family friend. But I didn't say anything. I... I fell asleep before I got the chance to text him my answer, so I said today that I was sorry and that I was gonna ask you guys what you think." I lied, although the end bit was true.**

**"What do you mean, we?" Danni said, brushing her hair with her fingers as we stopped at a red-light.**

**"You and Whitney, silly."**

**"Yeah, but whats it got to do with Whitney? I mean, we're hardly the best of friends. And she always calls me Barbie - You know I hate that." She said, lifting her foot off of the brake paddle and then accelerating rapidly.**

**"Hey, hey, slow down!" I screamed, looking around frantically in case there were any cops near. "I know you two aren't the best of friends, but I mean, besides me, she's all you've got."**

**"**_**All I've got**_**? Who do you think I am, some kind of sad old loser? I have hundreds of friends! And god knows why I hang around with you guys." she shouted, her foot still on the accelerator.**

**"Alright then! Maybe I **_**will**_** car-pool with Craig! You don't seem to care! Although, I was stupid earlier. Who would think that Whitney would want to car-pool with you? Who would think that **_**anyone**_** would want to car-pool with you, Barbie?" I screamed in her ear as I undid my seat-belt, not caring that she was still driving. "Now stop and let me get out." She stopped the car obediently and I stepped out, slamming the car-door behind me. As she drove off her saw her tanned hand reach out of the top of the car and stick her middle finger up at me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't really know what I was gonna do. It was too far away to walk to school, and I was already late. So I decided to ring up Craig. Typical.**

**"Hello?" he asked as he picked up the phone.**

**"Hey, it's Nicole. Err... I know that I said that I can't car-pool today, but, well... Danni kind of ditched me and I don't know where the hell I am. Could you maybe pick me up? Please?" I stammered, not knowing how rude I was sounding but more interested in getting to school than anything else.**

**"Sure, I'm just coming up to your road now. Can you remember which way you went?" he asked. I shook my head, forgetting that he couldn't see me. "Well?"**

**"Oh, sorry. No, I can't. But I think there's a sign over there saying where I am. I'll just go and see."**

**After running up to the sign, telling Craig where I was and stepping into his car, I couldn't stop looking at him. I was concentrating fully on the sound of his voice; it was so deep and mysterious I would have loved him to just sit on the edge of my bed and read me a bed-time story. (Which is actually pretty weird of a sixteen year old girl). **

**"So, what do you think?" he asked me suddenly.**

**"Huh? What? Sorry, I was in a different world," I giggled worriedly. Sure, I'd been listening to him, but only to his voice, not to what he was saying.**

**"I asked you whether you'd like to car-pool like this everyday," he said, prodding my shoulder. "Didn't your Mom tell you its rude to not listen to who-ever's talking to you?" But he wasn't angry; he just laughed.**

**"Oh, yeah, sure. I mean, I would've said yes earlier, its just I needed to find out what Danni and Whitney would say. But I don't think Danni is friends with me anymore, and I can't really talk to Whitney because of y-.... Something." I said, sniffing and brushing my fringe behind my ear.**

**"Don't worry, Nicole, you can always stay with me," Craig whispered, putting his hand on mine. It was if we were the only people in the whole car. Oh, wait, let me reword that. The whole **_**World**_**. I mean, normally a girl would be pretty freaked out of someone she barely knew was being really nice to her and putting his hand on hers, but I was pretty sure that this was right. I felt all tingly; there were butterflies in my stomach, but I didn't care. I never wanted this car-ride to end. "Anyway, talking about staying with me, how about we ditch school altogether? I mean, if you aren't very happy with Danni then the last thing you want to do is see her." He had a point. I shrugged and thought about it. I'd never ditched before, not properly. Sure, I'd ran out during lunch breaks and stuff to get some chips or something, and alot of the time I didn't bother coming back, but never before had I not even step foot in to the school. "So, what do you think?" Craig asked, stroking my thumb. A shiver ran through all my spine and I just smiled.**

**"Take me where you wanna go, so long as I'm with you," I whispered, and all of a sudden he revved up the engine and we were off, past the school gates, past the stars, and it was just me and him...**


	7. Chapter 7

** Yes, I would have done anything to see Danni running around wildly, looking for people to hang round with and getting rejected, although it did sound completely bitchy. I would have loved to see what she had to say to me - if anything - and I would've quite liked to see Whitney on her own. She's lost without us. But I had such a great time with Craig I just couldn't think about anything besides us. Sure, it was one day, but it felt like a month to me, a year, a **_**century**_**. I was as happy as could be - Well, as happy as a person like me could be - and I never wanted it to end.**

**Craig took me to the movies. Which is normally where couples would go on a date. I don't know if he took me there on purpose, but I didn't care. I was with him, watching this major cool horror/comedy called From Dusk till Dawn. The thing is, (And I know this sounds really cheesy and girly), but I was kind of disappointed that it wasn't scary. I don't get scared in scary films, but atleast I could pretend and then I could cuddle up to Craig without him thinking I was a wimp. If I tried to cuddle up to him and be scared in this film, he would avoid me... Forever. **

** After the movie finished, we didn't know where to go, so we just trailed around the mall. We went into a whole bunch of weird shops I'd never go to and we were picking out outfits for each other. I forced him to change into some purple skinnies, black top and black converse and he said he'd do **_**anything**_** if he didn't have to buy it. Well, then I was stuck.**

**"What type of anything?" I asked cheekily, putting a purple hat on his head and taking pictures on my cell.**

**"Anything anything," he said, combing my hair with his fingers, his lips awfully close to mine. But before I had the chance to kiss him, he moved away and got out his wallet.**

**"So the deals off, then?" I assumed, walking up to him. "You're buying it, right?"**

**"Hmm, maybe I like it," he said, poking me on the shoulder. "Maybe it'll remind me of someone." I couldn't help blushing then. I watched as he handed over the money and the shop-assistant put the outfit in a bag, and then I stole it from him and ran away. He sighed and ran after me, suprisingly fast. I looked at him behind my shoulder and was just about to say something before I tripped over something and went skidding across the floor.**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Nicole? Are you alright? **_**Nicole**_**?" Craig asked worriedly, frantically shaking my hand. I opened my eyes wearily and looked at him, the look of worry in his face. I knew that he thought it was all his fault. I was prepared to say that I was fine, to stand up and make a joke of it, but I couldn't move my leg.**

**"Nicole? Look, I'm gonna ring an ambulance, so you better not be making a joke about this," Craig said, his voice thickening. He grabbed his cell from his pocket, but I pushed it away.**

**"I... I'm fine. I just tripped. Although I don't think I can stand up," I whined, trying to move my leg and realising I'd ripped a hole in my black skinnies. "Aww, man! These are my best jeans!"**

**"I wouldn't worry about them, just about getting up. Here, let me help you," Craig said, standing up and holding my hand. I tried to get up, and after a wobbly attempt my legs buckled and I fell straight back down. He walked over to me and put his arm round me and bent down, about to carry me, although I had no idea what he was doing.**

**"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.**

**"Relax! I'm just trying to carry you," he said, although it didn't exactly work.**

**"Don't hurt yourself. I'll be fine. Just, I dunno, call someone with some stretcher thingy," I sighed, although he didn't need to because one of the old people sat on a bench had seen it all happen and the paramedics were already running towards me. Of course, I was more concerned about my leg than the fact that we were skiving and the paramedics would ask questions and get us done for it, although it didn't stop Craig from telling them we were both eighteen. I'm not sure if I looked it, but he certainly did. Apart from the fact he couldn't pick me up.**

**"Alright, love, lets get you up on the stretcher," one of the paramedics sighed, although it wasn't as if she had anything better to do. "What happened then?" she said, turning to Craig.**

**"Well, we were in a shop, just buying some stuff, and she'd picked out an outfit for me, and she said..." he looked at me, worried, probably regretting what he was about to say. "That she wouldn't kiss me if I didn't buy and wear it. So I bought it and she stole it from me and ran away, and she tripped over something. You should've seen her skid, it was horrible. She landed right on her leg, too." he said. I gave him a faint smile, but he looked away. I didn't mind the idea of him saying that I wouldn't kiss him if he didn't buy the outift - I quite liked it - but I wasn't sure if he was proud of saying it. **

**"Okay then," the paramedics said, lifting me up onto a stretcher. I screamed, but I soon settled down. "Do you want your boyfriend to come with you, sweetie?" she asked me. I looked over at Craig, and nodded.**

** At the hospital, I had to have an X-Ray done, and it was so obvious my leg was broken that I refused to have the X-Ray done, although Craig coaxed me into it. Afterwards, I had to have my leg put in a cast and all that crap, and it never crossed my mind to ring my parents and tell them what happened. But if I did, they would probably be more concerned that I'd skived off school than broken my leg. All I was interested in was what Craig had said. **

**He didn't seem to say anything to me, even when it was just me and him in the room, so I had to do the talking.**

**"Thanks for lying, by the way," I said softly. He shot me a confused look. "You know, saying we were eighteen so we didn't get in trouble."**

**"Oh, yeah, no problem," he said, looking away. "And sorry I said about... You know. Saying that you wouldn't kiss me if... I shouldn't have done that... I..."**

**"Why are you sorry?" I said, pulling him closer. I looked straight at him, and he looked straight back, and then we kissed passionately, as if we were never gonna see each other again. But we were. And it was just starting.**


	9. Chapter 9

**After I'd been released from hospital, Craig came home with me. He stayed at the hospital with me every day, and my leg soon became better. I needed a wheelchair for a bit - You know, to get around and stuff - but when I got home I just needed crutches. I wanted to go to school the first day I came home but Craig wouldn't let me. We just sat home together, talking about stuff, listening to some music, and every so often he would nip down the mall and get my a new iTunes gift card. We'd cuddle up on the sofa and watch videos on Youtube and stuff, and I was just so happy I was with him. I know its wrong - the fact I was falling in love so quickly and that he felt so responsible for me - But I couldn't help myself. It felt so right, I just couldn't bear to go to school and not see him in lessons, and then even then, breaking the news to Danni and Whitney would be so... Awkward. Its not as if I'm embarressed to be dating Craig, its just they haven't even met him, and they'd felt so competetive to finding out who I liked. I would only see him at the breaks, and at the ends of lessons and I was so madly in love with him (Well, at least I thought I was) it just wouldn't be enough.**

**"Don't go," I said to him, the day before I was gonna go back to school. "Please. I won't manage to stay here on my own. And I really don't want to go to school." I clung onto his arm and started to sob. I knew I was being a total idiot, this soppy wet 16-year-old that was just making a fool of herself, but I really wanted to stay with him. **

**"You're gonna have to go to school, babe," he sighed, sitting up. "Although, who can blame you for wanting to stay with me. Im **_**irresistable**_**." he said, rubbing his hands all over his body and looking 'sexy'. I laughed and hit him with a cushion, making him spill his drink. "Oh **_**shit**_**!" he shouted as he watched it sink into my cream fabric sofa. I just looked at it and shrugged.**

**"Don't worry, I don't give a shit. It was a present from my Mom and Dad. In fact, this whole apartment was from them. I don't care about them, not now. All I care about is us," I said, leaning in for a kiss. It must have been the hundreth time we'd kissed, but it always got better. And when he stopped and got up to go get a cloth for the sofa, I didn't let him go. We'd grew so close in such little time, and I knew that it was too good to be true. I never wanted to be apart, in case something changed. He was the first boyfriend I'd had in ages, the first proper boyfriend, the one that I actually liked, let alone loved.**

**"Come on, you're gonna have to let me go **_**sometime**_**. What about when I have to use the bathroom?" he asked. He had a point. I let him go get a cloth from the kitchen and watched as he scrubbed the sofa, although it didn't make a difference.**

**"Don't worry, it's not as if its noticeable," I lied, looking at it. I was trying to cheer him up. I didn't care, but he probably did.**

**"Of course its noticeable. This huge red stain on your sofa. It looks like you've..." but he stopped. We looked at each other... And burst out laughing.**

**"Don't worry, It'll come off. I think white wine gets rid of red wine." I said.**

**"Who said it was red wine? And why do you **_**have**_** red wine?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.**

**"Well, you only live once," I said, going over to the fridge and getting out a bottle of Red wine. I unscrewed the top and poured some out into a glass. I must admit, I don't drink often (Nor should I... Im 16) but I did have a point.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next thing I knew, me and Craig were completely pissed, dancing around and singing along to songs we didn't even know (Which doesn't make any sense if you ask me). It was obvious we weren't gonna go to school tomorrow... Or any other day, hopefully, and when I looked out the window and saw flashing lights I turned off the music and hopped into bed. Craig came stumbling in and he hit his head, which made me giggle but I kept trying to shut myself up. All I knew was that we were both pissed out of our minds, the cops had been called with a noise complaint and we'd drunk me dry from all my alcahol. **

**"Get (Hic) in, you (Hic) idiot!" I hiccuped to Craig. "Pretend to (Hic) be asleep! The (Hic) cops are here!" Craig climbed in next to me and he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, and so did I, despite the fact that we were both fully dressed with shoes on and everything. I knew it was a stupid plan because the police would probably just burst right in and tell that we were pretending to be asleep, but I was too drunk to do anything else. So I just cuddled up to Craig and gradually fell asleep.**

**The next morning, I woke up with a splitting head ache. Craig was gone and the whole apartment was a mess. The stain on the sofa was still there (Surprise surprise) but besides all that I was very happy. I'd just slept with the guy I loved (Well, kind of), and I'd had a great time. Although I was really disappointed when I couldn't see Craig. I looked out my bedroom window and saw that his car was gone, and checked my watch. He'd probably gone to school or something, so I decided to get ready and go as well. I wrote him a note in case he hadn't gone to school and tried to make it say 'Gone to school, be back soon' although it probably said something like 'Gun te skewl b bk sooonn'. I tried talking but I couldn't really tell if I was slurring or not. I'd never been this drunk before. In fact, I don't think I'd ever been drunk, not really. I went into my room and got changed into another pair of black skinnies and a top I got at a concert a few months back, and put on some purple converse. Then I tried to brush my teeth but I retched at the minty taste. My leg still ached a little, although I had plenty of time for it to heal so I could walk without crutches. I should really have gone to school earlier, but I just couldn't be bothered. **

** When I stepped outside, I looked around. The sun was in my eyes, I had no car and everyone I knew was at school. Great. So, I started to walk. I know. Walking 6 miles to school when you have/had a broken leg. I thought that the time I got there, it would be the end of the school day. I looked at my watch but the numbers just wriggled around. My head hurt like hell and I couldn't walk in a straight line. It was actually good that my car wasn't here because if it was I probably would have driven it and crashed it, and the police would come and lock me up for drink driving. And they'd also realise that I was supposed to be at school. They would ring my parents, my parents would find out about my broken leg, my new serious boyfriend, the drink-driving and everything else - They'd probably even find out about the stain on my sofa - and they'd be so disappointed in me that they'd stop funding my credit card. And that would be a major problem. **

** While I was thinking all this, I had been walking and by the time I stopped and realised that I'd actually gotten somewhere I saw that I was about half-way to school already. I put my sun-glasses on and wished that I had my iPod or my MP3 Player... **_**something**_**. As interesting and complex as my thoughts were, they were hardly making my splitting headache any better. All of a sudden, my phone rang.**

**"Hello?" I slurred.**

**"Hey, its me. Where are you? I went to school and came back and saw your note, although I didn't see you there." Craig said. I squinted at my watch, but the numbers still made no sense.**

**"What time is it then?" I asked.**

**"About three in the afternoon. Look, if you could just tell me where you are I can come and pick you up. You shouldn't be walking, not with your leg." Craig said. Even with my drunkness, I could tell he was concerned. I kept walking as we were talking, not knowing what to say. I only knew one thing, and that was that if I saw a sign there would be no way I could read it, so I just kept walking. My leg was hurting before and it was hurting now, but I needed to get someplace I knew. I asked Craig what Whitney and Danni were like at school.**

**"Well, they actually stuck together, which is weird, I think." he replied. "And I met Whitney. She seems... A little... Competetive, ya'know?"**

**"Yeah, I do know."**

**"Does she know about us?"**

**"No. No-one does. Do they?" I asked.**

**"Not that I know of. So, do you know where you are yet?" he asked me.**

**"Nope. No clue. I'm trying to get to school so you could maybe pick me up from there, but I think I took a wrong turn. Or several wrong turns." I sighed. I sat down on a bench and rubbed my feet, forgetting about my leg and hurting it even more.**

**"Why don't you ask someone for directions?" Craig suggested. **

**"Directions? Isn't it the girl in the relationship that tells the guy to ask directions, and isn't it the guy who always refuses? Because I dunno if you noticed, but I'm a girl and your a guy - I hope - And I'm **_**not**_** asking for directions." I scoffed. I got up from the bench and walked down a road that looked quite familiar, and I suddenly realised where I was. Outside my old house. This was where I lived when I lived with Mom and Dad when I was about 9. "Hey, I think I know where I am now. Do you know where Chesire Street is?"**

**"Yeah, I live quite near there. You must be just coming up to the school then." **

**"Oh, yeah... I knew that." I lied, realising I must have taken a short cut I never knew existed. **

**"Okay, I'm just leaving now," Craig said, and I could hear the jangle of his keys and the engine starting in his car through the phone. "I'll be five minutes, tops. See you in a second then."**

**"Bye," I said, waiting him to hang up the phone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**"What were you **_**doing**_** out there?" he asked me as I got in the car. He sounded different, unlike I'd ever heard him before.**

**"What do you mean? I was going to school!" I shouted.**

**"What, at three in the afternoon? School **_**finishes **_**then!" he said angrily. I looked at him. I'd never seen him so angry before, and it wasn't just because I hadn't known him that long.**

**"Sor-**_**ry**_**! It wasn't my fault I didn't know what time it was!" **

**"Oh yes, because it's **_**so**_** hard to look at a clock!" he shouted.**

**"Its not **_**my fault**_** you got me completely pissed!" I exclaimed.**

**"**_**I**_** got **_**you**_** completely pissed? More like the over way round! You got the bottle of wine out of the fridge, and the vodka, and the beer. They **_**don't mix!**_**" **

**"Then why did you drink it?" I asked, very loudly. There was a silence.**

**"I... I wanted to please you," Craig mumbled. I looked at him and gave him an awkward smile. Sure, I was pretty bummed that we'd just had our first fight, but I was sure that something stupid like getting drunk couldn't break us up. "I'm sorry."**

**"No, I am." I said, holding his hand. "I don't blame you for being worried. I was worried when you weren't there this morning. Or... This afternoon. I couldn't tell which." We both laughed, and then we pulled over and kissed for a while.**

**"How about we go out for a bite to eat? My treat," Craig said, running his hands through my hair as he kissed me.**

**"Sure," I said between kisses. "But I don't think there's any decent diners round here."**

**"Who said anything about a diner? I'm gonna take you somewhere real fancy," he said, pulling away from me and sitting back in his seat, pulling back out to the road and driving off. **

**"Surprise me." I smiled, closing my eyes and trying to take a little nap, hoping that my headache would ease off. But it was already healing, now I was with Craig.**


	12. Chapter 12

**When I woke up, we'd just pulled into this hotel by the sea. Craig got out of the car and opened my door and undid my seatbelt for me. I couldn't quite get out so he picked me up, surprisingly easily. And during the whole experience, it never crossed my mind how we was able to drive and talk normally despite his hang-over.**

**After we got inside the hotel it turned out that we had to have a room to eat in the resturant. "Come on, lets go babe," I said, grabbing his arm and turning away. "It's the thought that counts, right?"**

**"No, I took you here for dinner and we're gonna have dinner here." he said, stroking my face and gazing in my eyes. "Are you ready?"**

**I didn't know what he meant, but I didn't care. I just swallowed and nodded. "I'll be right back; stay here, You'll be fine, I promise." He reassured me, knowing that I didn't want him to go. I swallowed and nodded again as he walked over to the check-in desk. I didn't hear what he said, I just saw him put his card in the machine and take the key from the woman at the desk.**

**"Lets go," he said, kissing me on the cheek and holding my hand. "I want to show you something." He led me to the elevators and he pressed the floor number that was on the key, and then we walked over to room 28 and he put the key in the door.**

**"What are we doing here?" I asked stupidly.**

**"Well, I wanted to get you a nice meal, and we could only go in the resturant if we were staying at the hotel, so I bought us a room." He said, opening the door and showing me the huge space.**

**The room was huge. The walls were different shades of purple, and there was a king-sized bed facing a flat-screen TV on the wall. It had an en suite bathroom and a little kitchen in the corner of the room, just in case anyone who was staying wanted to make themselves some food.  
"We're not seriously gonna stay here, are we?" I asked, stroking the satin cushion on the bed.**

**"Why? Don't you like it?" Craig said, a little disappointed.**

**"No, no, I love it. Its just... There's only one bed." I said, walking over to him and holding his hand.**

**"Oh, I get it. Sorry, it just didn't occur to me that... You know... Yesterday you didn't seem to mind that..." But he didn't get to finish his sentence because I was already kissing him. I didn't care what he'd ever said, ever done, all I cared about was that I loved him and he loved me. His fingers snaked up my top and undid my bra, effortlessly, as if it was something he did everyday. But I didn't care about that either. It was hardly as if he was a player.**

**It didn't take long for us to get under the covers of the bed, and we hugged and kissed and talked, and it just felt so right that it was too good to be true. But it wasn't. Finally, I'd been given a break. I didn't care who I was or how old I am, only that I was making love to the one I loved, and he loved me too.**

**"How long have we got this room?" I asked him quietly as he held me close.**

**"However long we want it," He said, nibbling at the top of my ear. I smiled and put my head between his neck and shoulder, just where it fitted. **

**"So, are we gonna have dinner or what?" I said, sitting up, but he pushed me back down and held me closer.**

**"No, lets stay here. For a little longer. Please." He said desperately. **

**"Craig, I really don't want to ruin the moment, and you know that, but I really think we should stop this." I sighed, sitting up. Wait... What? What had I just said? "I love you, Craig, but we've barely known each other a week."**

**"But thats all that matters, babe, that you love me, and that I love you." he explained, and I knew he was right, so I went back to him and kissed him so lovingly and passionately that all I could think about was us. Us, us, us, in a bed, together, forever.**

**"I love you," I said, kissing him again. I got up and I couldn't help turn back and see him looking at me, but I didn't care. What was mine was his, I guessed. He got up too and stood behind me, held my hand and kissed the back of my neck, all the way down to my chest. And we went back to bed.**

**I woke up, in is arms, happier then ever before. I kissed his lips, his cheeks, his head and then got up, trying to cover myself with the duvet. I got dressed back into my clothes and wondered what to do. My head wasn't hurting anymore, and there was no forgetting what had happened last night. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth (Unfortunately with my finger) and went down to the lobby to get some breakfast. I texted Craig to say that I'd gone back home to pick up some stuff and then was gonna bring it back to the hotel, and then I took his car and drove back home. Although it wasn't that easy. Because when I drove back, instead of getting lost, I saw Whitney, screaming and crying as Danni snogged this guy. This guy I used to know. This guy called Josh, the one I used to date.**


	13. Chapter 13

**"What are you doing?" I shouted, stepping out of the car and stomping over to them, forgetting about my broken leg. **

**"She's making out with **_**my**_** boyfriend!" Whitney screamed, clawing at Danni, trying to get her off of Josh, although there was no having it. Josh was holding onto her like dear life, grabbing any place available... And enjoying it.**

**"What do you mean your boyfriend? I thought you were... You know..." I said, trailing off.**

**"Lesbian?" Danni suggested, breaking away from Josh but still holding onto him. "Good guess. I mean she looks, sounds and **_**smells**_** like one." And she went back to snogging Josh. **

**"No! I just thought she was waiting for the right guy!" I exclaimed, slapping Danni. Danni the Barbie. Danni the Slut. ... God, you spend a few days off of school and you miss everything! Although I had been up to some pretty crazy stuff myself.  
"Yeah, I was, and I found him. But then Barbie here got her claws all over him! Maybe he **_**isn't**_** the right guy after all." she said, although she was still trying to seperate Danni and Josh. **

**"Whitney this is **_**exactly**_** why I dumped Josh. I mean, for the unpopular little nerd he is he didn't waste any time trying to get me without my clothes off!" I said, slapping him round the face too. "He's too easily amused. Trust me, he's not worth it."**

**"You're right," Whitney said, giving 'Barbie' and Josh an evil glare. "Josh, its over." **

**"It never began, Ells," Josh said, breaking away from Danni and then returning straight back to her after finishing what he was saying.**

**Whitney started to get a little teary. She'd never had many boyfriends, and she wasn't too good with break-ups.**

**"Come on, Whitney, get in." I said, putting my arm round her and leading her to the car. I sure hoped that Craig wouldn't mind.**

** "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked her as I drove along a little slower than I should have.**

**"Yeah. Just a little... Hurt. I mean, with you gone there's nothing to do at school. You're my best friend, not Barbie. The first day you weren't at school, she was all over me, not knowing what to do or where to go. So I had to take her in. Although I got so sick of it I just had to run straight towards the person I knew would let me in..."**

**"Josh." I said, finishing the sentence for her. "Look, Whitney, sex isn't everything. We're sixteen. We should still be virgins. You shouldn't be going out looking for a man-whore, you're better than that." I gave myself a secret smile, remembering how - even though me and Craig **_**had**_** had sex, we'd done it out of pure love - and then I stopped the car. Wait. Me and Craig had sex. And when you have sex, things happen. Shit. **_**Shit.**__**Shit!**_

**"You're right," Whitney said. "Sex isn't everything. And I'm gonna find myself a great guy, I know I am." She smiled at me, but her smile dropped. "Whats up? Why have you stopped the car?"**

**"N-Nothing.." I lied, trembling. I started the car again and we zoomed off. **

**"...So, why were you off school?" Whitney asked me, breaking the silence.**

**"Well, on Tuesday I kind of... Didn't go... And I broke my leg and I've been at home with someone... They've been looking after me." I stammered. I didn't get it. Before, I was dying to tell someone about me and Craig. Even though when they sussed out that I liked someone on the first day at school, I wasn't annoyed with Danni or Whitney. Up until when I saw Danni being a slut. Up until when I realised that Whitney had had to go to extremes to make herself feel better. Up until I realised I could be pregnant, with the baby of a guy I loved but barely knew.**

**I dropped Whitney off at her house and then went to my house, got some stuff as quick as possible and then went straight back to the hotel, although I had no idea what I would do when I saw Craig. How could I tell him? "Oh, yeah, and just so you know, you could be a Dad." No! I mean, how do you tell a guy you are pregnant? Wait... **_**Could be**_** pregnant. I might not be pregnant! There would only be one way to find out, but I had to wait a few weeks until I could be sure. I mean, I knew nothing about pregnancy. How long did it take until you were actually pregnant? How long do you have to wait until you can actually use a pregnancy test? Ugh, was all this stress worth it? ... Of course it was. I love him. Through thick and thin. I mean, it wasn't as if it was a one-night stand. He's not my man-whore, he's my boyfriend. And sure, we hadn't known each other for that long but we loved each other, and thats all that matters. After all, you only live once.**

**Before I knew it, I was back at the hotel. Craig was still in bed, asleep. I rushed into the bathroom and cried for a while. What would my Mom and Dad say? They didn't even know him! And I'm pretty certain that they would hate me having sex with someone I wasn't married to. Someone I wasn't engaged to. Someone who I barely knew.**


	14. Chapter 14

**"Hey, hey, whats the matter?" Craig asked, coming into the bathroom. He had waken up and heard me crying, although I tried to do it as quietly as possible. "Whats up?" He put his arm round me and tried to pull me in, but I wouldn't let him. Even though it wasn't completely his fault, it was mostly. I wasn't sure whether to tell him or not. I mean, I could always be wrong.**

**"Craig, what we did last night was..." I began, shakily. "Wow, it was..."**

**"I get it," he said, stroking my cheek. "Come back to bed."**

**"No!" I cried. "I... We... You..."**

**"What?"**

**"We shouldn't have done it, Craig!" I snapped. "I'm sorry if I'm snappy but you don't understand what I'm going through. What you've put me through. I love you and - Man this sounds so slaggy - I'd love to do it again but... Not here. Not now. Not like last time." I said, hinting heavily. Craig stood up and kissed my hand, then walked away.**

**"I want to stay with you," I called out, not wanting him to go but not wanting him to stay. "I love you. You know I do. I... I've never felt this way before. And in such short time I..."**

**"Save it, Nicole." he interrupted. "I know. We shouldn't have had sex. It was too soon. I went too quickly. I'm sorry I just... I don't want to lose you. I didn't think of the consequences. We really shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry." His voice started to thicken, just like the day I broke my leg, just worse.**

**"Look, we'll get through this," I said, my eyes watering. "I might not be pregnant."**

**"What?" he exclaimed.**

**"I... I might be pregnant," I stammered, nearly crying. I thought he knew. I thought that was what he meant by 'consequences'. "I thought you knew. I'm sorry." **

**"But... How? I mean...." he started, but it just took one look for him to realise the truth. I knew he was better not knowing. It could ruin our relatioship. But at least it was fun while it lasted. I stood up (I had been sat on the toilet seat) and bit my lip.**

**"Are we gonna... You know... Stay here? Or should I leave? Because I brought all my stuff because... You said we could stay as long as I wanted and..." I stuttered. He looked at me, and picked up his keys from the side table.**

**"Come on. We're leaving." he said, grabbing me by the wrist. Tears slid down my cheeks, but I did as I was told. I was right. It**_** was **_**too good to be true.**

**"Where are we going?" I asked as we got into the car.**

**"To my house. I want to show you something," he said, starting the engine and driving off before I had the chance to think of anything, let alone say it.**


	15. Chapter 15

** During the car-ride to Craig's house we barely said anything. I was too confused to try and make conversation, so instead we just listened to the radio. Not that it was any good. All the songs that were played were about love and stuff like that, like any other song in the world apart from the stuff I listen to. It was the same words over and over, and it just bored me to tears.**

** Craig lived in a... Busy neighbourhood. It seemed to be full of people our age, though alot were older. There was graffiti everywhere and I got a little scared when I saw a gang of guys in hoodies walking past, although they just stopped to say hello to Craig. He nodded and then walked on, although I had to run to catch up with him as he walked so fast.**

**Finally, we reached Craig's apartment. Inside it was very dark, and it smelt a little damp, and it looked quite dusty.**

**"Wh-What did you want to show me?" I asked nervously, hugging myself to keep myself warm.**

**"You'll see," he replied, opening a door and slamming it right in my face. I wasn't sure whether to go in or not, so I stood outside, just to be on the safe-side. "Come in." Craig grunted eventually. I gulped and went inside. I felt so nervous, and I wasn't sure why. I mean, he was my boyfriend (Or was), and I loved him. I still did, but not when he was like this. I could see why he was upset, but I wished he didn't think it was all my fault. It wasn't as if he didn't play a part in it. After walking inside the room, I saw what he wanted to show me. Even though there wasn't anything special there. He showed me his bedroom. There was a bed in one corner, a sofa in the middle of the room facing a TV on the wall and there were lots of posters on the wall of bands and stuff like that. That was when I realised, he was confused too. Maybe he was acting like that to impress someone or fit in with the others. I remembered him saying that at his old school he had lots of friends that dressed like him... Or maybe he dressed like **_**them.**_

**I pretended to not catch on. "What is it?" I asked, in case I got it wrong.**

**"Its how I live, its how I feel." Craig explained. "Nothing special, but it still stands out. And who knows, I could change. I did before. It must just be the people I meet. They change me." He walked towards me and held both my hands. "**_**You**_** changed me." He tried to kiss me, but it wasn't as if either of us enjoyed it. I hate him for making me love him. And I hated myself for giving in. We'd only known each other, what, a week? And we'd already gone all the way. I mean, is that slutty or what?**

**"Look I'm sorry if I've done something wrong. I know that what we did was too fast, too extreme." He said. I nodded. "But I can't help if I love you." He sat down on the bed and rested his head against the wall. I was scared he was gonna start hitting his head against the wall. I'd been friends with Whitney long enough to see what emos did. "When I was younger, about 7, I had my first girlfriend and we were living in the moment. But everyone else older than us was like 'You're too young, its not real, its not love'. Well that was like it all the way through my life. Hey, I've never really had a serious girlfriend. I didn't seem to bothered with it, up until I met you." He looked at me, and I didn't know what to say. I hadn't said anything to upset him, I didn't think, and I wasn't sure if I'd been too hard on him or not. Had he been too hard on **_**me**_**? **

** It didn't seem to matter anyway. The next day I went to school and he did too. We seemed to have forgiven each other, although I didn't know why. It was probably that he needed to get something out of the way first before we had a proper relationship. I didn't know what I was gonna do about the baby. If there **_**was**_** a baby. Who knew, maybe one of us couldn't have children. **

**"So, who's this?" Whitney asked me as she saw me and Craig walking towards her. She seemed to have cheered up since the other day, unlike me. I wondered where Danni was, but I wasn't gonna go looking for her. The best thing to do, I find, is ignore them. That's what I had been doing the past few years, just drowning people out with the sound of my iPod. I picked music so loud that it was impossible to hear them, and I must have grown used to it because now I think All Time Low, Slipknot, Marilyn Manson and stuff like that is awesome, whereas in my old school I wouldn't have even gone near it.**

**"This is... My... Err,..." I stammered. Whitney raised an eyebrow at me.**

**"...Boyfriend?" she said, completing my sentence. "Don't worry, Nicole, you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend, right? And who cares about boyfriends?" She looked at Craig. "...No offence." She'd got it all wrong though. It wasn't that I didn't want her to know I was in a relationship, its just I wasn't sure if we **_**were**_** in a relationship. We weren't exactly on speaking terms, and I was kinda disappointed. Even though I was nervous about what people would think of me and Craig, I wanted to go to school and, well, brag.**

**"Yeah, yeah I am." Craig said, kind-of smiling. He held my hand but they just hung there limply.**

**"Well don't be so passionate about it!" Whitney said, scowling at me. It was obvious she wanted a boyfriend too. But then I remembered about her and Josh. I needed to stick with her.**

**"Y...Yeah, sorry, I just don't feel too good. And we aren't exactly on speaking terms." I lied, looking at Craig. He looked away, and all I could see was his black fringe brushed across the side of his face. Before, I would have done anything to be with a guy like him. And I still do now. But the feelings gone. At least, just until I found out whether I was pregnant or not, or what we were going to do about it.**

**"Okay then..." Whitney sang. "I'm gonna go to class now. I think we have Science." Me and Craig looked at each other and then turned away. Whitney shot us an over-used smile and skipped away happily.**

**"She's not always like this," I confessed to Craig. "And I'm not sure if thats a good thing or a bad thing."**


	16. Chapter 16

**It felt weird talking to him again after a long gap of silence and awkwardness, but in Science we seemed to be, well, back to normal. Luckily we weren't learning about sex so there was no awkwardness because it would have been just my luck for that to have happened. We had to work in pairs again and we were using the Bunsen Burners and I saw the way Craig was staring at the flame. I didn't know what to say. Normally I would have tried to make a joke about it or something, but I just wasn't in the mood. I hated myself for feeling so glum.**

**"Pretty, isn't it?" Craig whispered randomly, as if we'd just met. It was as if we were putting the past behind us.**

**"Uh... Yeah, I guess." I replied a little uncomfortably. **

**"I like the colour, and the shape. Its like its dancing." **

**"Yeah, yeah it is." I said, edging towards him and slipping my hand in his. I had no idea what I was doing. But we were together once and there was no reason for us not to be together any more, and we were both so upset and confused it just seemed right. He gave my hand a squeeze and we both looked each other. I felt like slapping him, kissing him, making love to him all over again. It was like he was more than one person. But hey, there's always a different side to people, different emotions. If only I'd thought of that before.**

**It didn't matter what I wanted to do to him though, because one of the most bitchiest girls in our glass looked at us together, wolf whistled and literally pressed our heads together, forcing us to kiss. At least she saved me a job and helped make up my mind. He was definetely worth it. Whatever I did wrong I was sorry for it, and I sure he was too.**

** Throughout the rest of the fortnight we grew apart and we grew closer, we had fights and we got back together. My feelings were so wrapped up and tight that I didn't exactly understand how I felt. Well, not that I did before. When I was with Craig I was just focusing on us, not anyone else, or any**_**thing**_** else. But I promised him that I'd put all that behind me. But that was until I realised I better get a pregnancy test. I mean, 2 weeks is enough, right?**

** At first he wanted to go with me, but I wasn't sure. We'd discussed what we were going to do when we got there, just not what we were going to do with the baby - if there was one. I, personally, wanted an abortion. I felt, even though I was killing a baby, I was saving it from a life of hell. I didn't think Craig wanted it either. If I kept it I was almost sure he'd scarper. I kept thinking: **_**How did I let myself do this? I felt that I loved him, but it might not have been true. We'd known each other for less than a week. A week, for fucks sake! Why did I have to let myself get wrapped up in relationships and stuff? I never seemed bothered before! Why was I acting like a slut?**_** And the reason was was that Craig was the only guy that seemed to pay any real attention to me. Josh did - (No Shit, Sherlock!) - but not that kind of attention. More like the 'Show Me Your Tits & Lets Get Busy' attention. Gawd, I actually was a slut. But at least we didn't go all the way.**

**Anyway, back to the pregnancy test. In the end we decided to save myself from embarresment and go together, pretending we were the happy 18-year-old couple who were ready to get serious. Craig drove me back home and I let him go look around while I got changed. He'd already got an outfit in his car - I swear, it's more like he lives in the car than his apartment - and he got changed in the back while I drove. I know, aw-kward. But then we pulled over to the chemists. I was literally glued to my seat. Craig picked up my hand and kissed it and I was just happy we were back together. In a way I wanted to be pregnant so we wouldn't have had a fuss over nothing, but in another way I still felt bad about deciding to have an abortion. Well, there was only one way to try.**


	17. Chapter 17

**We bought the test with millions of people watching me, their eyes burning into my back. **

**"It's okay," Craig said, stroking my hand when he saw my eyes watering. "You'll be fine, I swear." I remembered those were the words he used before, before all of this fuss. I looked at him, and big fat tears rolled down my cheeks. **

**"Here it is, Miss." the Chemist said, handing over a long box. I gulped and held it in my shaking hands and tried to smile at her but it was too much to bear.**

**"Thanks," Craig said for me. "Come on, Nicole, lets go." He led me towards the door when suddenly we burst into Danni. She looked at Craig, she looked at me, and she looked what was in my hands.**

**"You slag!" she cried, slapping me round the cheek. Craig stood out infront of me. **

**"What's your problem?" he shouted. "Jealous that she can get a boyfriend that isn't just in it for sex?"  
"Well that's not what it looks like seeing as she's holding a **_**pregnancy test in her hands!**_**" Danni screamed, stepping forward and getting ready to slap Craig round the face as soon as he said something else. I think he saw this too because he backed away. But I stepped forward.**

**"Danni, seriously. That was so inaproppriate!" I said, rubbing my cheek. "I mean, sure, I might be pregnant. And sure, I have only been with Craig for, well, less than a month. But I love him, and he loves me, and even after this huge bump in our relationship we got back."**

**"Don't worry, love, it'll get bigger. That bump will get bigger, and bigger and bigger until it finally pops and... and..." Danni hissed. I looked at her. Her eyes were welling up. There was a different side to every person, and I was starting to see Danni's hidden side.**

**"Craig, get in the car please," I said to him. "I... I need to talk to Danni." He gave me a kiss and then walked over to the car. I knew he would probably drive round and watch us, so I needed to get away.**

** "What do you want?" Danni snapped.**

**"I want to know the truth," I breathed. "I should be mad at you Danni. But I'm sorry. I don't know why, because slapping me was completely wrong. But it might not be if you just tell me."**

**"Tell you what?"**

**"Tell me... If you were ever pregnant." I finished. So much was going on in my life at one time and I was just trying to say sorry to everyone for anything and see what happened, see if my life became less hectic.**

**Danni didn't say anything, but I could tell it from her eyes. I put my arm round her and it was like a massive electric shock. Colours went everywhere and I was blinded for a few seconds.**

**"What the fuck?" I shouted. My whole body felt like a million daggers were stabbing me all over.**

**"Whats up?" Danni asked worriedly. I couldn't reply. I had no idea what was happening. I just saw this light shining, and I was drawn towards it. But I stopped on the way and lingered. There was a beautiful song playing - not the heavy metal stuff I listen to, more like a child singing - and I had to hear it all. It was as if the song was speaking to me. All I could hear and see was flowers and singing, and I closed my eyes, wanting the pain to go away.**


	18. Chapter 18

** It did. I woke up to find Craig hanging over me, calling my name, crying, shaking me rapidly. I blinked and then it was back to where we had come out of the chemists. Danni slapped me. I blinked again when her hand hit my cheek and I was back in Craig's room, reading his mind. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was next, but I couldn't help to open my eyes and see if I was right. I was back in the hotel, in bed with Craig. As soon as he touched me I felt all tingly and static, and I closed my eyes to make the pain go away, but I was back to when we first met. But I wasn't listening to Marilyn Manson. I didn't even turn my iPod on. I blinked, and I was back to reality. But Craig wasn't there. His car wasn't there. Danni and Whitney were there, Danni crying, Whitney comforting her.**

**"Its true," Danni whispered through her tears. "I'm pregnant. And its that stupid Craig's fault."**

**I looked around, confused, angry, devastated, feeling mixed emotions.**

**"What do you mean it's Craig's fault?" I whimpered, not knowing what was going on. Danni tried to hug me but as soon as she touched me I felt the stabbing sensation all over again. **

**"Craig. That guy that I met in Science. That guy that took me out of school, that was with me when I broke my leg." Danni sniffed. My mouth dropped open into the shape of an 'O' and tears rolled down my face.**

**"But... But that's **_**my**_** Craig! All that stuff it,.. It happened to **_**me**_**!" I cried.**

**"Hello? Sorry Nicole but you're hardly helping. Danni's sad enough. She loved him, but now he's ignoring her. And besides, you've never met him in your life. He's in none of your classes. I only met him the other day, the day when you went on that school trip. It was the day that Danni was off by herself. Craig went in without her." Whitney explained. I felt so exposed. This was what happened to **_**me**_**, not Danni. Craig was **_**my**_** boyfriend, not hers. I just wanted to run out, screaming at the top of my lungs. But instead I fell to the ground and knocked my head. It might have been the blow to my head, but I saw that everyone had colour round them, and I saw this pale, ghost-like images of people walking about and talking.**

**To Be Continued...**

**In 'Emotion'**


End file.
